our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Jìntóu
Xiuling “Ling” Jintou is the first girl that was added to the group, having joined them in becoming immortal when Nero helped her through an abusive relationship with a man who only wanted her for her mechanic skills. Before coming with Nero she was hailed a genius student working toward being a researcher and mechanic for a sort of machine called “Titan Suits”. She’s the team’s resident mechanical genius, naturally. Appearance Ling is half Chinese, half Caucasian and stands at 5’3” (160 cm). However, her most noticeable feature is that the bottom couple inches or so of her hair is a lighter color than her natural black hair, due to a prank played on her before becoming immortal. (She claims she likes it that way, however.) Her hair reaches just past her shoulder blades to her upper back, but she usually ties it up in a ponytail. Ling has a semi-fair skin tone and noticeable but small breasts and hips. Personality When they first met Ling, she was a habitually downtrodden girl due to her situation, though as she began spending more time with Nero and opened up to him her true personality came through. Ling is actually a very energetic and happy girl, and a bit quick-witted to boot. She loves to learn and adores mechanical things – whether they are run by gears or circuits. Personal Traits Equipment Due to her immortality, Ling will not suffer the mental degradation caused by piloting a Titan Suit, so she keeps a personal model within her pocket dimension spell, but she doesn’t use it often because the situation doesn’t often warrant it. Ling modified Nero and Lolita's original Xtransceivers and from them builds and upkeeps the models for everyone in the group. Ling is the designer and creator of each of the group members’ personal Infinite Stratos units. She marked each one with her hallmark and gave them specific design names. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Genius Intellect: Ling isn’t as much a magic user as the others, but she truly is a genius in her own right. She has designed and modified a number of devices for the group’s personal use. Enhanced Endurance: Like all other Immortals, Ling’s body has been raised to its physical peak for her build and she can take a lot of physical punishment before breaking; though her limit is overall less than the others because she wasn’t a practiced fighter to begin with. Magical Abilities Strong Magical Power: Possibly as an effect of becoming immortal, Ling has a good amount of magical power. It also seems to be growing stronger, so it may yet continue to grow over time. Fair Magical Defense: Ling’s magical power gives her fair resistance to magic attacks, though she isn’t as resistant to them as the others yet. Magical Alignment "Metal": Ling is aligned to the "Metal" element. Commonly thought to only be iron or steel, it actually encompasses all forms of metalic substances. However she doesn't use offensive magic, so it can be hard to see sometimes. Magic Ling doesn't know offensive magic like the others, instead knowing Basic Magic, "Techno Magic", and Alchemy. Basic Magic *'Storage': Ling has sufficient storage space for all of her tools. *'Familiar Contract': Ling has a couple of familiars. *'Invincible Item': A godsend to Ling, who doesn't ever have to replace her intricate tools. Techno Magic Ling's special brand of magic is what she calls "Techno Magic". Using her Metal alignment, she can manipulate the pieces that make up many electronics to create new functions or completely overhaul them (like what she did with Xtransceivers). Though how exactly it works is an explanation no one but Ling can understand... Alchemy Ling knows a fair bit about Magical Alchemy - using magic and science together to compliment both processes and achieve a new world of possibilities. *'Vitality Drops' are a neat item Ling made by combining her know-how with Izumi's medical skills. They are small tablets that hold charges of magical power. By biting one and then swallowing it one's energy can be quickly restored, allowing them to fight longer. However they face a more serious crash later. Category:Characters